SECUESTRADA
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: una pesadilla hecha realidad, odios y venganzas de la persona que menos esperaba
1. Chapter 1

Pensamientos en cursivas

Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen

**SECUESTRADA**

La hermosa luna brillaba en el cenit, esa mágica noche…. En el templo Higurashi, se respiraba tranquilidad, puesto que todos sus ocupantes dormían plácidamente… a excepción de una hermosa jovencita pelinegra que se revolvía entre sus sabanas y gemía de dolor. Hace un movimiento brusco despertándose agitada y sobresaltada. Sacude la cabeza llevándose las manos al pecho, tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón a igual que su respiración

─ _qué horror! Inu Yasha…. Él, él desapareció por un momento…. Luego, lo encontré muerto en un gran charco de sangre…. Qué terrible pesadilla! Espero que no se realice nunca _– se levanta yendo hacia la ventana – _no lo entiendo, algunas veces es dulce y hasta… tierno, en cambio en otras… no lo aguanto, es rudo, tosco, hasta frío –_ se torna cabizbaja mientras suelta un suspiro de tristeza –_ él nunca se disculpará _– sonríe al recordar la noche anterior cuando la vio con "esa" ropa de dormir – _si le gustó, aunque él lo niegue. Es obvio, que no me lo pondría delante de Miroku, ni del propio Kouga –_ se ruboriza – _esto… esto sólo seria para él _– da media vuelta, y camina hacia el interior de su habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, debido a los rayos de luna que se colaban a través de la ventana – _cómo me gustaría que viniera y… me abrazara y poder dormir abrazados…_

Siente una suave brisa a su espalda y a la vez se siente observada, ladea ligeramente el cuerpo para ver quien interrumpía la paz de su habitación…. Una brillante cabellera plateada ondeaba a causa de la brisa del viento que soplaba en ese momento. No podía ver bien de quien se trataba, puesto que el susodicho se encontraba a contraluz

─ Inu… Yasha? – pregunta la joven, intranquila y también sorprendida. Voltea por completo para observar mejor. El susodicho se lanza a los brazos de ella, abrazándola fuertemente ocultando su rostro contra su cuello, sintiéndolo sonreír – pasó algo?

Él se separa de su cómoda posición, levantando su cabeza, al verlo ella ahoga un gemido de espanto, al descubrir de quien se trataba

─ Sesshoumaru?

Él sonríe maliciosamente y le presiona en la base del cuello provocando que pierda el conocimiento, antes de que caiga logra rasgar la ropa arrojando un pedazo al suelo

─ también me alegra verte – susurra con un tono de voz escalofriante y seductor

Sale con ella rumbo al pozo…

Inu Yasha ha saltado al interior del pozo. Este huele algo diferente, pero no logra identificarlo

─ _esa noche no debí actuar así, debí de haberle dicho que si me agradaba verla vestida así y de que solo lo haga para mi… ─ _sale del otro lado, sonríe – acéptalo, ella te gusta lo quieras o no

Desliza suavemente la puerta del santuario y se encamina hacia la casa…. Souta se precipita sobre él antes que logre alcanzar la puerta principal de la casa, nota que el chico está llorando, se abraza a su cuerpo. Hace una mueca de fastidio, pero resignado acepta este abrazo y lo devuelve al percibir el olor de angustia que emanaba de él; esto lo molesta, tiene un mal presentimiento

─ INU – NO – NII – CHAN! ESTO ESTA MAL! – exclama angustiado –KAGOME NO ESTA! NO ESTA!

─ explícate! – lo mira extrañado – pero antes que nada tranquilízate

Naomi sale al verlo, se abalanza sobre él, llorando angustiosamente. Inu Yasha solo atina a abrazarla, ese sentimiento se agudiza en su corazón, teme que algo malo haya pasado

─porque? – exclama angustiada y entre el llanto – porque no estuviste antes? Porque diantres pelearon? Si no te hubieras ido, entonces habrías podido impedir que esto le pasara!

El joven peliplateado no entiende a que se debe tanto alboroto, se habría enterado de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron esa noche? Se referirá exactamente a eso? Si no se lo aclaraban pronto, ahí iba a correr ¿sangre? Tal vez no, pero… de que algo iba a pasar, iba a pasar. Ve al anciano acercárseles y palmear de la espalda a la señora, él solo frunce más el ceño, porque nadie le explicaba aún QUE MIERDA ESTABA PASANDO AHÍ?

─ hija – el abuelo le agarra del hombro, tratando de darle ánimos – Inu Yasha no tiene la culpa, pero te aseguro que él la encontrará – lo mira amenazadoramente, esta mirada le vale un comino al ojidorado – no es así?

El joven hanyou los mira atentamente, ese temor se acrecienta en su corazón

─ lo haré, se la traeré de vuelta – mira a Souta – pero qué a pasado exactamente? Alguien puede decírmelo?

Souta piensa cuidadosamente antes de contestar

─ todo lo que sabemos es que fuimos despertados por un golpe seco, como si algo o alguien se hubiera caído. Acudimos a ver, pero en su habitación no había nadie. Solo la silla tirada a igual que una parte de su pijama

Inu Yasha gruñía bajo mientras escuchaba la historia

─_quién se ha atrevido a hacerle esto a ella? Quién?_ – se ruboriza suavemente, sonríe levemente porque la oscuridad reinante impide que alguno se percate de lo que le sucede

*_ella es tuya –_le dice una voz –_debes de decirles que pasó*_

Sacude la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Presiente que algo está obviando

─ dijiste que encontraste una pieza de su ropa? – pregunta el ojidorado, mirando al pequeño

─ sí, era lo que ella estaba usando esta noche

─ _será….? –_ el rubor se acentúa aún más al recordar lo que vestía esa noche

─ eso es super ajustado y de color rosa – el pequeño trata de explicarle de lo que constaba su pijama esa noche – el camisón tiene unas palabras al frente, los pantaloncitos son realmente ajustados!

El ojidorado va de sorpresa en sorpresa, pues no tiene idea de que pantaloncitos hablaba pues lo que recuerda… no es exactamente "eso"

─y en donde está eso ahora? – Inu Yasha intenta alejar esas imágenes de su mente mientras interroga al pequeño

─ mamá… ─ el niño mira a su madre, viéndola extraer del bolsillo de su bata el trozo encontrado. Inu Yasha la mira atentamente

─ puede dejarme ver eso, por favor? – el ojidorado intenta ser lo más cortés que puede. La madre sonríe débilmente antes de alcanzarle el trozo de tela. Él lo toma entre las manos y lo observa detenidamente – _esto no es lo que usó la otra noche –_ suspira quedamente – gracias

Les dice en un susurro. Lo olfatea. Reconoce el aroma de la madre y de ella… pero… ahí hay otro aroma más, algo débil. Sus facciones se crispan enfureciéndose

Souta ya antes lo había visto molesto y esta vez siente recorrer un escalofrío por su espina dorsal ya que las facciones de Inu Yasha ahora iluminadas por la luna, lo hacían ver temible y más aún al escucharlo gruñir, como lo estaba haciendo

Inu Yasha deja caer la ropa y emprende la carrera hacia el pozo

Kagome despierta en la oscuridad de una cueva…. Está suspendida en el aire por unas cuerdas, de esto puede darse cuenta, tironea de ella para soltarse, pero, no lo logra. Distingue dos sombras que se acercaban, ella jadea al reconocerlos

Ambos se detienen en el haz de luz. Él sonríe maliciosamente

─ veo que ya reaccionaste. Crees que puedo hacerte daño si permaneces así? – su voz resuena con un extraño eco en el interior de esa cueva. Ella sonríe burlonamente – no conseguirás engañarme. Puedo hacerte mucho daño, si me lo propongo – camina alrededor de ella – no asido necesario dejar un rastro de sangre para mi estúpido hermano – ella va a querer hablar, mas se abstiene de hacerlo, dejándolo continuar – ibas a decir algo? – ella lo ignora – RESPONDE!

Le coge de la barbilla obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos. Ella sonríe socarronamente. Él mira profundamente a los ojos de ella, sorprendiéndole no encontrar rastro de temor, más, sí de una tranquilidad y confianza

─ de verdad quieres que diga algo? – interroga la joven con sarcasmo

Se retira haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Le da la espalda mirándola de soslayo

─ tanto confías en él?

Kagome se sorprende ante esta pregunta

─ sí. Cuando él no me encuentre y descubra que me has raptado vendrá por mí y te golpeará

Jaken está sorprendido ya que nadie antes ha osado a hablarle así a su amo. Sesshoumaru voltea a mirarla, su mirada luce irónica a igual que la sonrisa que aflora a sus labios, una risilla emana de su boca

─jujuju! Eso me gustaría verlo – se le acerca arrinconándola contra la pared – ya lo que creo que sí. Tal vez lo encuentres divertido, pero… YO NO! – en ese instante la abofetea, provocando que vea estrellas. Le coge nuevamente de la barbilla – vas a contarle sobre esto?

Ella sonríe, hace que la suelte

─no puedo esperar para ver qué vas hacer cuando él vea este golpe

Sesshoumaru la mira entrecerrando los ojos; ella es lo que su hermano desea

─es maravilloso ver lo bien que se entienden. ¿quieres algunos más?

Él no le dá tiempo de responder ya que inmediatamente empieza a golpearla, provocando que con el dolor se desvanezca. Sesshoumaru la deja al ver que un hilo de sangre corre por la comisura de su labio. Esta sorprendido por el valor de la joven, ya que no se quejó ni lloró, aceptando mansamente el castigo que le propino. Levanta el dedo haciendo un movimiento giratorio de donde sale el látigo de color verde con el que comienza a golpearla en el cuerpo. Esto provoca que ella reaccione al sentir los golpes en su espalda. Esta determinación de no gritar por parte de ella lo enfurece lo que provoca que siga azotándola

Su espalda empieza a sangrar

─_bueno, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto – _pensaba el ojidorado

El poco resto del camisón que quedaba yacía en el suelo destrozado. El dolor provoca que se desmaye. Jaken disfrutaba del espectáculo

─ despiértala, Jaken, despiértala, ocúpate de que no muera. Aún la necesito, por un tiempo más

─sí amo bonito. Yo me haré cargo

Él omnipotente youkai abandona la cueva mientras que Jaken se encargaba de arrojarle agua con sal sobre las heridas, provocando que ella deje escapar pequeños quejidos de dolor

─_me asombra su fortaleza. Ahora entiendo porque al inútil de mi hermano le gusta tanto… bueno… creo que si estuviera en su posición sentiría lo mismo que él_

Él sonríe al escuchar un débil quejido proveniente del interior de la cueva, su sonrisa se torna maléfica…

Inu Yasha sale del pozo y corre siguiendo el débil aroma, alejándose de la villa

─ _cómo se enteró Sesshoumaru acerca del pozo y cuándo?_ KUSO! EN DONDE MIERDA ESTA?

Es detenido en seco al escuchar un grito penetrante desde la floresta. Sus orejitas se mueven cual radar. El grito se vuelve a escuchar

─ ese grito proviene de la villa! – espeta – MIERDA! VOY A PERDER UN TIEMPO PRECIOSO!

Da media vuelta deshaciendo los pasos recorridos dirigiéndose hacia la villa

─EN DONDE ESTA INU YASHA? – grita Miroku a tiempo de golpear a un demonio serpiente que intentaba atrapara a una niña. Esta le sonríe y corre lejos dejando al monje luchando

Un grupo enorme de youkais serpientes han atacado la villa, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. A pesar del estruendoso ruido Inu Yasha no está por ninguna parte

─ NO TENGO NI IDEA! – responde al joven taijilla, mientras lanza el boomerang a todo lo que se mueva

Shippou intenta proteger a Kaede quien asido herida en el transcurso de la pelea

─FUEGO MAGICO!

Pero su técnica no lo ayuda al ser superado en número. Uno de ellos logra golpearlo y lanzarlos dentro de los arbustos

─ SHIPPOU! AAH! – grita al anciana al ser atrapada y elevada, otra serpiente se le acerca y comienza a pelear entre ellas para quitarle la presa. Ella grita al caer al vacío cuando se siente cogida en brazos y dejada a salvo en tierra. Mira a su salvador

─ Inu Yasha! – exclama – en donde has estado? – observa la apariencia de su rostro y nota el ronco rugido que nacía en su pecho, esto la atemoriza – que pasa?

Él no responde, sólo lo ve desenvainar a Colmillo de Acero

─ VIENTO…. CORTANTE!

Con la ráfaga de energía logra eliminar a un buen grupo de esos youkais. Sango y Miroku voltean a verlo saltar al centro de la lucha

─ QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA EL LIDER! ES MEJOR QUE SE MUESTRE DE INMEDIATO! – brama furioso – MI PACIENCIA LA PERDI HACE MUCHO! – observa acercarse a una gigantesca serpiente de manchas negras, con múltiples cicatrices. Él sonríe maléficamente restregando su pie contra el suelo – TSK! ASI QUE ERES TÚ – masculla

La serpiente sisea e intenta aplastarlo con la cola, lo cual él evada con un salto, blandea la espada y rápidamente la destaja hasta solo dejar la cabeza. Las otras serpientes al ver a su líder derrotado huyen lo más rápido que pueden

─ que has conseguido con esto, Inu Yasha? – interroga Sango – demostrar tu poder acaso?

Miroku mueve la cabeza incrédulo, normalmente Inu Yasha suele deshacerse de las bestias en un instante, pero ahora a decidido torturar al animal. Lo ve moverse alrededor de ésta, la serpiente sisea de dolor. Inu Yasha no la escucha, solo la tortura una y otra vez tratando de apaciguar su furia; nota algo extraño en las fauces de la bestia. Él lo coge y lo examina, concuerda exactamente con lo que le describió Souta. Su expresión se vuelve fría, empuja la espada dentro de las fauces de la serpiente. Esta aúlla de dolor

─DETEN ESTA TORTURA! – Sango grita desesperada – INU YASHA YA ESTA BUENO!

Inu Yasha profundiza la hoja de la espada en la mandíbula superior de la serpiente…. Miroku se estremece

─ _jamás pensé en llegar a ver esto_

─ que pasa contigo Inu Yasha? – susurra la joven – me das miedo

Inu Yasha gruñe suavemente. La serpiente esta gritando, pero él no se conforma; la imagen de Kagome moviéndose en el interior de la garganta del monstruo lo enfurece. Echa hacia atrás la cabeza y aúlla. Sango se desliza suavemente hacia él, le toca del hombro. Él se detiene volteando a mirarla

─ detente ya, Inu Yasha. Esto es demasiado

─ crees que esto está mal? – increpa el ojidorado a la criatura – si te comiste a la chica que llevaba puesto esto, estas a punto de llevarte la peor parte

La serpiente se queja suavemente. Sango lo mira asustada, temiendo lo peor

─ a que chica te refieres?

─ a Kagome

Miroku, Shippou, Sango y Kaede lo miran asombrados…

Kagome descansa contra la fría pared, se avergüenza de estar semi desnuda. Se estremece al sentir el chasquido del látigo, puede sentir su sangre escurriendo por su espalda secándose al detenerse en sus bóxers. Parece que han transcurrido horas desde que Sesshoumaru la secuestró y empezó con la tortura. Suspira, porque ahora se encuentra aburrida

─ _me espanta que Jaken tenga que tocarme. Antes prefiero que me entre infección _– sonríe para sí – _como me gustaría encontrar la felicidad? Ah! Creo que estoy enferma_

Comienza a tararear suavemente. Sesshoumaru le hace una seña y Jaken sale. Él la mira sonriendo suavemente

─ _sólo ha gritado cuando Jaken le echo el agua. Su espalda está hecha trizas…_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al acercarse un demonio menor. Este sisea a su oído

─ amo Sesshoumaru, el hanyou ya sabe acerca de la miko

Sesshoumaru asienta y despide a la criatura

─ _bueno, tal vez la sangre de la joven haga que mi estúpido hermano acuda pronto_

Inu Yasha ignora por completo a Sango, esto a ella lo incomoda, abofeteándolo. Él solo ladea el rostro debido al golpe, más su expresión no cambia para nada

─ ella ha desaparecido de su tiempo hace días, olfatee a Sesshoumaru. Pero si esta cosa se la comió, entonces si tendrá un verdadero problema a mis manos

La serpiente aúlla de pánico. Sisea. Inu Yasha escucha atentamente, sus amigos lo observan notando el cambio de su expresión

─ y… donde está él? – interroga el ojidorado. La serpiente eleva la cabeza apuntando hacia el norte de la villa. Sisea lastimeramente. Él sonríe – oh! No te inquietes – diciendo esto corta a la serpiente por la mitad, destruyéndola. Envaina la espada mirando a sus amigos – vámonos!

Kagome puede sentir que él se acerca. Forcejea para liberarse, sin conseguirlo. Pega un respingo al sentir un trapo húmedo sobre su espalda, ella se curva contra sus ligaduras intentando escapar de aquel toque. Él sonríe suavemente

─ estás molesta conmigo? – pregunta burlón – antes estabas callada

La gentiliza en su voz la confunde, sacude la cabeza sonriendo

─ no me dirás que vas a ponerte tierno, eh? – la pelinegra se burla – que dirán la comunidad de youkais, si se enteran? – siente un tirón de cabello de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ella grita – DESGRACIADO!

─ no me engañas humana – acerca su rostro al de ella – el olor de tu sangre me agrada y a la vez me irrita y puedo tolerar el verte sufrir. Eso me complace

Se aparta. Kagome comprende que debe aguantar el dolor y no mostrarle debilidad alguna. Él continúa limpiándole su espalda

─ quiero… ─ ella se detiene de objetar o alegar algo - _ que podría hacer?_ – lo mira de soslayo al preguntarse, se relaja

Sesshoumaru nota el cambio y sonríe

─ así me gusta

Jaken está vigilando afuera, paseando de un lado a otro frente a la entrada de la cueva

─ _tan pronto como Inu Yasha olfatee el olor de esa sangre lo tendremos aquí, y el amo bonito podrá darle fin de una vez por todas_

Ríe como una vieja clueca y esta risa se transforma en carcajadas, lo que impide que sienta la presencia de Inu Yasha hasta que es muy tarde. Se percata de él cuando se siente cogido e izado por el cuello, lo que provoca que empiece a toser.

Lo iza hasta la altura de su rostro. Jaken al ver su expresión de furia no hace más que atragantarse con su propia saliva y suda copiosamente debido al terror que sentía ale escuchar sus gruñidos

─ que han hecho con Kagome? – espeta el ojidorado

Jaken nota que su voz no es como la de siempre, esto le causa más pavor

─ jo-joven Inu Yasha… por favor – murmura el youkai verde

─ HABLA!

─y-yo no hice nada… sólo fui un observador, un… un simple observador nada más

─ entonces… PORQUE MIERDA HUELES A LA SANGRE DE ELLA? – brama furioso

Jaken forcejea para soltar la presión que sentía en su cuello

─ el señor Sesshoumaru fue… fue el que hizo todo…. Él, la torturó – el semblante de Inu Yasha se ensombrece – ella… ella es extraña, a comparación de los demás humanos

─ a que te refieres?

─en.. en ningún momento grito, mientras él la torturaba

Siente que la presión en su garganta a cedido un poco, ve con espanto las facciones de Inu Yasha. Él al escucharlo imagina como su hermano la torturaba, esta imagen le provoca un agudo dolor en el pecho, presiona su puño con fuerza. Esto también lo siente Jaken ya que las uñas se le incrustaban en su piel

─ Inu Yasha… ─ murmura la joven exterminadora intentando detenerlo

─ aún no lo mates – interviene el monje

Él los mira y ambos notan que el color de sus ojos a cambiado, ya no son dorados sino rojos. Su semblante luce amenazante. Ambos retroceden, puesto que saben que en ese estado él no diferencia a amigos de enemigos. Empieza a golpear al pequeño youkai

─ _felizmente hay otro quien está recibiendo el castigo_ – Shippou suspira conforme al no ser él castigado

Inu Yasha forma una bola con el cuerpo del youkai y lo arroja hacia la floresta, en donde se pierde

Sesshoumaru sabe lo que está pasando afuera, coge el tazón de agua con la sangre de ella. Sale. Tiene una sorpresa para su hermano

Inu Yasha se interna en la caverna siente que su corazón late con fuerza, tanto que puede escucharlo

─ _si solo no sintiera esto… ─_ una lagrima resbala por su mejilla

Kagome se siente extraña, voltea a ver hacia la entrada de la caverna

─ _es él… él está aquí, puedo… puedo sentirlo_

Ella sonríe, ya que se siente feliz al sentir latir con fuerza su corazón. Alza la cabeza para llamarlo, siente una suave brisa a su espalda y una mano que le cubre la boca

─ cállate – Sesshoumaru susurra a su oído – o morirás!

Ella asiente comprendiendo y la mano la deja…

El grupo camina dentro de la caverna, eliminando a algún ocasional youkai que les trata de detener. Llegan al interior de la caverna. La vista que tienen del escenario los deja sin palabras y petrificados en el lugar.

Inu Yasha se toca el pecho debido al dolor que sentía de ver a Kagome encadenada en el centro, nota que no está en buenas condiciones, ya que esta con los brazos y piernas estiradas formando una equis. Sango al mismo tiempo ahoga un grito al ver a su amiga en tan malas condiciones, con su espalda cruzada por unos cortes profundos hechos con tal saña por un látigo.

Sesshoumaru siente este cambio y lanza el tazón al rostro de su hermano. Sango y Miroku intercambian miradas de asombro

─ esto es sangre – Sango susurra

Miroku asienta y mira a Inu Yasha que esta silencioso con el agua ensangrentada chorreando por su rostro

─ QUE MIERDA ES ESTO? – exclama asombrado cuando el tazón golpea su cabeza y al olfatearlo, se queda rígido – _esta es la sangre de Kagome? _– Shippou chilla y escucha a Inu Yasha gruñir con rabia, aúlla furioso – SI ANTES PENSASTES QUE HE ESTADO FURIOSO, NO LO HE ESTADO COMO LO ESTOY AHORA! TE JODISTE HERMANO!

Gruñe molesto mientras golpea furiosamente el bello rostro de un asombrado Sesshoumaru

Kagome nota que la voz de Inu Yasha a cambiado

─ _oh no! No otra vez, ahora no sé si podré detenerte, Inu Yasha_

Escucha a Shippou chillar, se revuelve en su prisión. El dolor que siente le recuerda que no debe de hacerlo

Mientras la lucha a muerte se lleva a cabo…. Sesshoumaru a duras penas puede detener los ataques de su enfurecido hermano…


	2. Chapter 2

SECUESTRADA CAPITULO 2°

Sesshoumaru logra golpearlo, arrojándolo a un costado. Se toca la mandíbula, suelta una risilla sarcástica

─ jmm! No entiendo aún porque te pones así cuando vez a esa humana en esas condiciones. Es que acaso te interesa, hermano?

Inu Yasha se pone en actitud defensiva, gruñe molesto

─ tsk! No andes hablando idioteces! – exclama – esa humana no me interesa! Por ahora solo quiero encargarme de ti de una buena vez!

Kagome al escucharlo, entrecierra los ojos

─ _ese pendejo… ya verá…_

Él salta para atrapar a su hermano pero no encuentra cuerpo, solo se estrella contra la pared de roca. Kagome no puede verlos, pero sabe que están peleando, sonríe al escuchar el golpe

─ _te lo mereces por idiota, perrucho _– lo dice con sarcasmo – Shippou – murmura – Shippou, ven acá

Shippou se pone alerta y escucha atentamente

─ _es la voz de Kagome…_

Observa a los demás para saber si han escuchado o no. Ellos están mirando la pelea, así que dirige su mirada hacia donde está ella y la ve mover la mano, haciéndole señas; salta alegre en el lugar y corre hacia ella

Kirara lo mira intrigada, pues no sabe para que se dirige hacia la desfallecida joven. Shippou en el transcurso del camino apenas logra esquivar los golpes que se lanzaban ambos hermanos. Salta al hombro de ella tratando de no lastimarla aún más

Ella voltea y sonríe. Shippou se queda sorprendido al ver su rostro magullado y herido. Ella lo está otro tanto, al notar que su cabeza, hombros y cola están goteando rojo

─ Shippou, qué es eso? – susurra

─ es tu sangre, Kagome – responde cabizbajo

La mente de Inu Yasha está en blanco, solo siente deseos de ver sangre y matar. Sabe que ha logrado golpearlo, la rabia vuela por encima de su sangre. Él ahora es un youkai puro, siente que una de sus costillas está rota, esto lo enfurece aún más

Sesshoumaru lo patea en el costado, pero esto apenas lo nota. Vuelve a querer repetir pero Inu Yasha es más rápido logrando cogerle del pie y torcerlo, esto provoca que emita un leve quejido

─ _cómo es posible que ahora pelee así? – S_esshoumaru está intrigado – _el olor de su sangre ha cambiado, es igual a la mía. Podrá mantener el control o enloquecerá por completo?_

Los golpes llueven de ambos lados, lastimándose mutuamente

Inu Yasha observa a Kagome. Sesshoumaru sigue el mismo movimiento, sonríe y va veloz hacia ella. Al esquivar un golpe la coge del cuello, jalándola con fuerza, arrancándola de sus cadenas. Shippou grita por la sorpresa cayendo aparatosamente al suelo. Este grito llama la atención de sus amigos. Miroku observa al tai youkai

─ por estar concentrados en la batalla, nos olvidamos completamente de Kagome

Sesshoumaru retrocede hacia la salida, manteniendo a la chica como escudo

Inu Yasha lo sigue calmadamente. Shippou corre detrás de ellos.

Salen a un claro, la luna en el cenit alumbra débilmente el lugar, al ser interceptada por algunas nubes solitarias

Kagome suspira, trata de cubrirse como puede su semi desnudes

─ qué es lo que está mal Sesshoumaru, para que te ocultes detrás de esa hembra? – Inu Yasha interroga irónico, sonriendo maléficamente

Sesshoumaru lo mira y luego a la joven. Kagome no se queja por la presión en su garganta

─ _molesto, pero agradable. Pero, aún así deseo matarla_ – se detiene enfrentándolo. Inu Yasha hace lo propio – lograrás arrebatármela antes de que la decapite? – pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios

─ feh! No me interesa, haz lo que quieras con ella! Igual antes o después la matare!

Sus amigos que lo habían seguido se detienen en seco al escucharlo expresarse así

─ crees en lo que está diciendo, excelencia?

─ ahora no es él, el que habla, no el que conocemos Sango, veremos en cómo podemos ayudarla

Sesshoumaru ejerce mayor presión en el cuello de la joven que se hallaba prácticamente en vilo, ella trata de liberarse de las garras que presionan. Sesshoumaru sonríe al ver los patéticos esfuerzos que realizaba la joven, sin dejar bailar la sonrisa en sus labios observa a su "pequeño hermano"

─ tendrías que ver su rostro. Creo que no la reconocerías. Este es su aspecto, no?

Inu Yasha examina el rostro de la joven. Kagome lo mira, mas no logra identificar la expresión que se ve en sus ojos

─ _creo que nunca se lo pasará por alto_ – pero ella está equivocada ya que él solo está mirando a su hermano, siente como el joven la atrae más hacia ella - _ creo que es mi turno de actuar…_

Ella lanza una patada hacia atrás, golpeándolos en sus partes nobles, lo que obliga al joven a arrojarla a un lado, debido al dolor

─ MALDITA PERRA! – vocifera furioso

Shippou estaba listo, presto se transforma en la esfera rosada con la que la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo

Inu Yasha aprovecha este momento lanzándose a pelear contra él. Desenvaina la espada y con esta lanza un poderoso mandoble. La energía deja huella en la floresta pero no hay rastros de su hermano. Eleva la mirada hacia la copa de los árboles en donde lo encuentra

─ PORQUE HUYES, COBARDE! – exclama

─ bueno – sonríe – ya me divertí bastante y esto te lo agradezco pero me tengo que retirar, tengo otros asuntos que atender

Sesshoumaru se transforma en una esfera de energía y así se aleja

─ TEMEE! ESPERA! NO HUYAS COBARDE! – vocifera el ojidorado

Kagome se incorpora un poco al ver que él se dispone a ir tras él

─ OSUWARI! – la orden lo estrella en el suelo, se incorpora rápidamente – OSUWARI!

Es estrellado nuevamente. Se incorpora bufando molesto

─ CARAJO, KAGOME! PORQUE?

Él regresa a la normalidad, ella sonríe y se desmaya

─ ella te necesita ahora, Inuyasha – le dice Sango suavemente

Él se acerca a ella. La cola del zorrito cubría su pecho, alejando las miradas libidinosas de parte del monje. Se arrodilla y estudia su rostro. Las contusiones lo acusan. Se quita su hitoe con lo que la cubre cuidando de no lastimarla aún más.

Miroku le ayuda a que la cargue en la espalda, no resiste la tentación de frotarle las nalgas a lo que le cae un batacazo. Inu Yasha le sonríe en agradecimiento a Sango, sobre todo al ver el enorme chichón que se iba mostrando en la cima de su cabeza

─ date prisa – le dice ella

Él asiente para luego alejarse a toda velocidad rumbo a la villa….

Inu Yasha irrumpe violentamente en la cabaña de Kaede, rompiéndole la puerta

─ Inu Yasha! – exclama – esa no es la forma…

Se queda callada al verlo; él deja suavemente un bulto sobre el futón

─ Kagome no ha abierto los ojos para nada durante el trayecto – la coge de los hombros zarandeándola – haz algo por favor!

─ calma… cálmate! Si no me dejas que la examine no podre hacer nada por ella

Inu Yasha la mira soltándola, se sienta a un costado, mientras observa a Kaede quitarle el hitoe

─ su espalda tiene unos cortes profundos hechos por un látigo – le dice acongojado

─ante todo hay que desinfectar sus heridas. Alcánzame esa caja, Inu Yasha – lo hace inmediatamente, mientras ella examina los cortes en su espalda – él que le hizo esto, sabia su trabajo

─ ese fue Sesshoumaru

─QUE? – exclama asombrada – pero… cómo?

─ la historia es algo larga que luego te lo detallaré, pero lo que puedo adelantarte es que la raptó de su tiempo – golpetea rítmicamente con el índice la barbilla – y hablando de su tiempo, tengo que ir para allá a avisarles

─ supongo que no le dirás todo…

─ por supuesto que no – se pone de pie – te la encargo

─ no te preocupes – acota mientras ve como la mira con ternura por unos instantes antes de abandonar la habitación

El grupo llega cuando Kaede ha terminado de curar las heridas y vendarlas. Ella los mira sentarse alrededor del fuego

─ y dónde está Inu Yasha? – le pregunta el pequeño kitsune

─ fue al tiempo de Kagome, a calmar a la familia – responde

─ espero que no abra por demás su bocota – refunfuña

─ dale algo de credibilidad, Shippou – Sango esboza una sonrisa socarrona – y, como está ella?

─ es una joven fuerte se repondrá pronto

─ pero… estás seguro que ella está bien? – pregunta Naomi, aún sin creerse lo que le había narrado el ojidorado

─ sí, solo se quedo para ayudar a las personas que salieron heridas, tal como le conté

Naomi seca sus lágrimas mientras Inu Yasha devoraba un pedazo de pastel. El abuelo se acerca con una caja que deja en la mesa

─ y… esto abuelo? – pregunta intrigado Souta al visualizar la caja que dejaba

─ son sólo medicinas – el ojidorado lo observa detenidamente – que es seguro que necesitará mi nieta

─ me voy, ya que esto lo necesita – se incorpora rápidamente tomando la caja entre las manos. Está a punto de salir cuando…

─ espera!

─ para…?

La señora Higurashi se le acerca con otra caja que le pone en sus manos, lo cual observa enmarcando una ceja

─ dale esto también, por favor

Él asiente y sale corriendo de la casa…

Se detiene frente a la puerta y la abre suavemente, en ese instante Kaede terminaba de cambiarle las vendas. Se le acerca entregándole ambas cajas. Ella lo mira mientras esboza una cálida sonrisa

─ duerme un rato hijo, ella aún no ha abierto los ojos – lo ve negar con movimiento de cabeza

─ descansa tú, yo la cuidaré

Miroku que dormitaba en un rincón, abre un ojo para mirarlo, al igual que Sango, Shippou y Kirara. Kaede se retira un poco más allá para descansar, mientras que él está sentado dándoles la espalda al lado de la joven, humedece suavemente su rostro aplicando también, sobre el corte que tenía en el cuello y debajo del ojo, ella respinga, abriendo los ojos. Él tartamudea, susurrando suavemente, acercándose hacia ella

─ l…lo siento Kagome! Todo… todo esto es mi culpa, si quieres puedes…

Es callado por su mano, sonriéndole; levanta la misma hacia sus orejas y la frota. Él no pude demostrarle lo mucho que esto le agrada, sonríe y ronronea como un gato. Abre los ojos mirando los de ella

─ precioso – susurra ella, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y sus manos se deslizaban suavemente

─ no bromees – él responde en el mismo tono, sin dejar de sonreír

Kagome entra en su habitación cubierta con una toalla. Se acerca al pequeño tocador y se observa en el espejo

─ _ESTOY FELIZ! _– exclama alegre –_ jamás pensé que volvería a ver mi rostro normal! Y es un alivio estar en casa _– ella da vueltas, se detiene al sentir que la toalla está a punto de caérsele. Mira nuevamente al espejo y recuerda sonriendo – _Inu Yasha no me ha dejado sola en estas dos semanas, mientras estaba mal –_ se ruboriza – _y ha estado muy cariñoso, nunca pensé que podría serlo, creo… creo que ha cambiado_

Flash back

Recuerda curándole las heridas de su espalda, cuando Kaede salía a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales

Lo ve discutir con Miroku sobre a quién le tocaba hacerlo. Inu Yasha se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

─ Tsk! Te conozco monje! – espeta – tú no le pondrás ni un solo dedo encima!

─ pero…. Inu Yasha, ambos podemos atenderla… yo lo haría con mucho placer – no puede ocultar en el tono de voz la lujuria que sus azulinos ojos mostraban al mirar a la joven pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en el futón cubriéndose con una manta hasta el mentón, al notar esa mirada que la escama, en cierta forma esa discusión la divertía… un poco

─ Tsk! No te necesito para nada. Porque no mejor buscas alguna pista de Naraku, eh? – lo ve fruncir el ceño, molesto – eso sí que no te gusta, no?

─ no… no es eso, solo es que… ─ duda al responder, pues siente cierta aura "maligna" a sus espaldas, intuyendo de quien proviene, ladea lentamente el rostro para ver a cierta peli castaña que lo miraba con el ceño muy… pero muy fruncido

─ Inu Yasha tiene razón excelencia – Miroku se encrespa al sentir la amenaza latente en su voz, por su parte el ojidorado esboza una sonrisa de triunfo sobre su amigo – TÚ NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ – la voz suena autoritaria, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia cierto monje, que examinaba el lugar para poder salir huyendo, traga dificultosamente la saliva, pues ella se encontraba justo en el camino hacia la puerta. Lo pesca de la oreja sacándolo de la cabaña

─ p… pero… pero Sanguito – gime de dolor mientras trata de excusarse

─ ningún pero

Kagome desde el futón ríe divertida, mas luego gime de dolor por el esfuerzo realizado. Inu Yasha se acerca presto a su lado a observar a su pelinegra

─ Kagome! – se sienta a su lado, observándola detenidamente como ella trata de aguantar el dolor que le producía aún las cicatrices que tenía en el torso – no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo o tus heridas se abrirán

─ no te preocupes – ella lo mira tiernamente, mientras acaricia suavemente su mejilla, obligando al peliplateado ruborizarse suavemente – ya me siento mucho mejor

Él la mira con la misma ternura y a su vez también le acaricia el rostro al tiempo que susurra

─ men…ti…ro…sa

Ella lo mira intrigada, no pregunta si es verdad lo que acaba de escuchar, porque si no empezaran a pelear

Fin del flash back

Ella sonríe al evocar otros sucesos… ruborizándose

Flash back

Ella se encuentra tomando un baño en las aguas de la poza termal que se encuentra cerca a la villa, él se encuentra con ella a su lado ayudándola con su aseo. Tiene mucho cuidado al lavarle la espalda, ya que está usando sólo una mano, ya que con la otra la tiene apoyada en su vientre debajo de sus senos

─ _ya me casé de protestar cuando va ha hacer esto, ya que siempre gana – _resopla con cierto pesar, pero a su vez alegre – _y aún así no fuera, él lo hace! No niego que esto no me agrada, lo disfruto, y mucho _– el rubor cubre sus mejillas, sonríe, pues él en esos momentos no podía ver su rostro – _ya que me gusta estar en su compañía. No debo alterarme, porque los latidos de mi corazón me delataría… aunque siempre discutimos, aunque no quiera realmente hacerlo, cuando osa querer lavarme… adelante! _– ella detiene su mano, pues, exactamente eso estaba ocurriendo, él muy solícito estaba pasando la esponja por encima de su hombro, frotando suavemente, muy entretenido en su "misión" y peligrosamente la mano había bajado hasta el comienzo de uno de los senos. La queda mirando extrañado ante la actitud de ella – ALTO AHÍ!

─ porque? – interroga mientras la ve cubrirse con un brazo ambos senos – _lástima! Pensé que esta vez se me cumpliría el poder tocar tan suave y apetecible lugar_

─ gracias, pero aquí puedo hacerlo sola

─ pero… si yo puedo hacerlo – replica en tono lastimero, haciendo un puchero

─ suficiente… gracias – ella trata de darle un tono de enojo a la voz, pero al ver su semblante, como que duda un poco el negarle hacerlo – _que tierno se ve, calma, calma Kagome, no puedes dejar que te toque… tan sensible lugar_

─ KAGOME! – exclama fingiendo disgusto

─ TE HE DICHO QUE NO! – responde en el mismo tono

─ PUES LO HARE DE TODOS MODOS!

─ NI CREAS QUE TE LO PERMITIRE! – esta vez ya se estaba cabreando, no iba a aguantarle semejante capricho

─ INTENTALO! – le reta

─ OSUWARI! – el conjuro realiza la petición requerida estrellándolo en el fondo de la poza termal, ella se aleja hacia el otro extremo – se hace el muy inocente y todo por querer tocarme… TONTO!

Inu Yasha emerge resoplando fuertemente, y a la vez respirando agitadamente, en un par de zancadas está a su espalda. Ella siente su respiración caliente en su hombro, sin poder evitarlo se estremece ante ese contacto

─ pensabas ahogarme, condenada canija!

─ OSUWARI!

Lo vuelve a estrellar en el fondo, mientras ella terminaba de asearse. Él al reaccionar la coge de las caderas sorprendiéndola al sumergirla. Bajo el agua forcejean. Al emerger él tenía entre las manos la toalla que ella llevaba enrollada en las caderas. Extiende la mano, solicitándosela

─ dámela!

─ quítamela, si puedes! – responde sarcásticamente, mientras una sonrisa baila en sus labios

─ TONTO! DAMELA! – ella no estaba para juegos, se encontraba cabreada; lo ve negar vigorosamente con movimiento de cabeza

─ NO!

Por más esfuerzos que hace para quitársela no lo consigue, así que ella le arranca la que tenia él en sus caderas, la mira sorprendido

─ estamos a mano – sonríe triunfalmente mientras le mostraba la toalla

Él la mira al ver que ella le da la espalda, toma impulso lanzándosele encima. Ella voltea y grita al ser sumergida, bajo el agua forcejean, intentándose quitar las prendas de las manos. Girando la abraza, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ella lo mira a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa hermosa laguna dorada sin saber qué hacer, hasta que siente que unos cálidos labios se unen a los de ella, los cuales le acarician suavemente. Ella eleva los brazos para poder rodearle con los mismos el cuello. Emergen, mientras seguían compartiendo ese beso tierno y goloso a la vez. Se siente ser estrechada aún con más fuerza, al igual que el beso empieza a tornarse más intenso. Parecieran que ambos querían devorarse… pero como todo lo bueno, tiene que terminar… no solo por falta de aire, sino porque son interrumpidos

─ HEY! HASTA QUE HORAS VOY A ESPERAR A QUE SALGAN?

Al escuchar la voz se separan asustados, más aún al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la poza. Inu Yasha la oculta detrás de su cuerpo, gruñe pues había sentido el "olor" de cierto monje pervertido y más aun al ver su mirada lujuriosa que intentaba "ver" algo más de Kagome

─ si continúan más tiempo en el agua, se pondrán como pasas – les dice con cierto tono sardónico y burlón

─ PORQUE SIEMPRE NOS INTERRUMPES? – espeta el ojidorado – ES QUE NO PODEMOS TENER UN MOMENTO DE INTIMIDAD?

Kagome se había sumergido hasta el cuello, al ver que Inu Yasha caminaba hacia el monje amenazadoramente haciendo crujir las articulaciones, obviamente Miroku empezaba a tomar en cuenta que no había sido una " gran " idea el haber ido hasta la poza, retrocede unos pasos, no quería demostrarle al ojidorado que le tenía cierto temor

─ oye! No seas exhibicionista, recuerda que hay mujeres aquí! – trata de dar a su tono de voz algo de dureza, sin conseguirlo

─ por Kagome no me preocupa, además Sango no está aquí – replica tranquilamente sin dejar ni por un segundo su andar amenazante

Miroku entiende que el joven hanyou no está de buen humor, así que decide poner tierra de por medio. Inu Yasha estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando es detenido por una suave voz a sus espaldas

─ déjalo – él voltea al escucharla, encontrándola ya vestida. Le arroja la toalla al rostro, con tan buen tino – sécate, te espero en la villa

La ve alejarse, suspira y sonríe

Fin del flash back

Kagome regresa a la realidad, aparta su cabello y observa su espalda en el reflejo del espejo

─ no hay cicatrices – sonríe más. Luego su expresión cambia, tornándose algo sombría – no puedo decirle la verdad a mamá, tengo que mantener la historia que él le contó. No importa, su historia es más creíble

Su sonrisa hace nuevamente aparición, sin proponérselo empieza a reír feliz mientras comienza a girar con los ojos cerrados, todo termina bruscamente al sentir que choca contra un pecho suave y cálido al mismo tiempo firme y duro, esto provoca que pierda el equilibrio y antes que pudiera caer al piso se siente sostenida por unos fuertes brazos que le rodean el talle y que la estrechan. Ella temerosa pues recuerda cuando Sesshoumaru la secuestro, está a punto de gritar, siendo callada por unos labios que se posicionan en los suyos. Puede reconocer esos labios, sonríe nuevamente entre el beso que corresponde a las exigencias de su pareja. Se separan por falta de aire, ella eleva la mirada volviéndose a perder en esas lagunas doradas; al igual que él se perdía en esas lagunas de chocolate, inconscientemente se relame los labios, pues ese último beso le supo a poco y deseaba algo más, su mirada baja hacia esos labios que brillaban debido a la humedad compartida, a su parecer estaban más llenos y rojos de lo que usualmente eran. Sale de su ensoñación al escuchar su nombre

─ Inu Yasha… ─ murmura la pelinegra, quien aun no salía de su abstracción

─ te sorprende verme? – interroga mientras la soltaba lentamente

─ un poco… sí… que te trae por aquí? – turbada se arregla un poco la toalla. Esto no pasa desapercibido por el ojidorado, que la observaba detenidamente todas sus acciones

─ como no regresabas… decidí venir – turbado por las extrañas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, sobre todo por verla con tan poca ropa, titubea – es que… deseaba verte

Resopla, al fin lo había dicho, estos últimos días en que ella había regresado a su casa, se le habían hecho eternos, ya que deseaba tenerla a su lado como hasta hacia poco, quería sentir entre sus dedos la suavidad de su piel, el olor de la misma, pero sobretodo lo que anhelaba más era volver a perderse entre la suavidad y calidez de sus labios que era su más grande tentación. Siente como ella le acaricia su rostro, mientras la oye susurrar

─ yo… yo también deseaba verte

La siente jadear, como anhelando el contacto; no se hace de rogar volviéndola a estrechar entre sus brazos logrando sorprenderla y ruborizarla. Frota su mejilla contra la de ella por unos segundos

─ puedes decirme en que estabas pensando? – susurra al oído, ella intenta mirarlo pero la presión que él ejercía sobre su nuca no le permitía hacerlo

─ que te he dije? – pregunta inquieta por encontrarse así

─ me dijiste precioso, eso piensas de mi?

Su rubor se acentúa cubriendo también su pecho, esconde el rostro en el fuerte pecho, suspira antes de responderle

─ sí

Él no puede evitar el sonreír con menosprecio, obvio, ella no se da cuenta de ello. Él le levanta la barbilla para volverla a besar, ella responde a esa caricia, esta vez es diferente el beso, ya que es tierno y dulce, no rudo y apasionado, por falta de oxigeno se separan. Él se encamina hacia la ventana, con un pie en el alfelizar voltea a mirarla

─ no lograste engañarme, aun eres una inútil – le dice con una sonrisa irónica bailando en sus labios mientras salta por la ventana hacia la oscuridad

Kagome se toca los labios, reacciona algo tarde

─ esto era necesario? – lo busca con la mirada pero él ya no está, se asoma a la ventana, inclinándose por ella – ERES UN IMBECIL, INU YASHA! ESA NO ES UNA DISCULPA! OSUWARIIIII!

A pesar de la distancia obtenida el conjuro hace efecto sobre un sorprendido hanyou, que de la peor forma atraviesa las épocas, quedando como un sapo aplastado en el fondo del pozo pero ya en la época antigua

Kilómetros más allá Sesshoumaru y Jaken caminaban en silencio. Sesshoumaru está sumergido en sus pensamientos, en su mente él vuelve a visualizar la pelea, su semblante cambia a una de satisfacción. Jaken comenta la expresión de su amo

─ amo bonito, podemos volver a través del pozo – le observa negar con movimiento de cabeza

─ no. No necesitamos hacerlo. Dejemos su mundo en paz

─ p… pero amo bonito, ese es el camino que esa bestia usa… ─ Jaken tartamudea tratando de dar su explicación, pero esta perorata es cortada cuando siente una patada en su lindo trasero que lo manda a volar por los aires hasta que se estrella contra el tronco de un árbol donde queda inconsciente, mientras que él continua su camino sin inmutarse. No, él ya no desea atravesar el pozo otra vez, ya encontrará otro camino para matar al inútil de su hermano...

FIN


End file.
